facepunchrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Modern World
Modern World is a forum RP series that is part of the Facepunch RP Group. It was started in 2012 with the creation of V1, GMed by Zambies!. This series, along with Empires & Revolutions, are some of the most iconic series of the Group. As the title suggests, this series usually takes place during the modern times, the 21st century. There has been a crossover with the Empires & Revolutions series at some point. It is usually played with the Victoria 2 province map. Entries There are 12 entries in the Modern World series. Game Masters for this series include: Zambies!, Sobotnik, KriegsMar1ne, Chernobyl426, Diago21, Eli45, ThePinkPanzer, Mr. Face, Daniel Smith, LoganIsAwesome and Masterofstars. Modern World V1 & V2 Usually paired together, as the creation of V2 was connected to the aftermath of the drama in V1, it started the series. It has its own page and turn page. Modern World V2.5 The third installment in the series, the GM, KriegsMar1ne, took an alternate history approach; in V2, during Turn 14, a large nuclear exchange between the US, China and Russia happened, mostly due to the Russian player, ThePinkPanzer. As soon as V2 ended, Kriegs decided to start an RP exactly one turn before the incident happened. It originally called itself V3, but because it was more of an alternate history version of V2 (as well as the fact that there would be two more installments that would call themselves V3), it was decided to name this installment V2.5. Modern World V3 The fourth installment in the series, Chernobyl426 attempted his own version, which ended up dying out after 2 turns. While it may have been erroneous to call it V3 at first, as the previous installment named itself that, because of the title change, it was dubbed so. Modern World V4 The fifth installment in the series, this was Diago21's attempt at his own version, which ended up dying out after 3 turns. Modern World: Empires & Revolutions The sixth installment in the series, as well as the eight installment in the Empires & Revolutions series, it was GMed by Eli45 and takes place in the year 2000. Modern World V5 The seventh installment in the series, it erroneously called itself Modern World V3 when it was originally active (though it wasn't the first to do so). Originally GMed by ThePinkPanzer, after one turn, he was too arsed to make another turn. Control of the RP went to Mr. Face, who invalidated Panzer's turn and started from the beginning. It slowly dying out due to no one sending in their turns. Modern World V∞ The eight installment in the series, it was the first non-crossover installment to stray away from the numerical system, instead opting for an infinity sign. GMed by Daniel Smith, it ended up dying out. Modern World V∞2 The ninth installment in the series, because it was created as a result of Daniel Smith being unable to continue his installment, and because it erroneously called itself V2, it received the title V∞2. GMed by LoganIsAwesome, it lasted for 4 turns. Once he was unable to continue the RP, Masterofstars stepped in to take the position, but was unable to do any turns as it died out soon after. Modern World V∞3 The tenth installment in the series, it was GMed by Mr. Face. Advancing by three months every turn, it ended up dying out. Modern World 2000 The eleventh installment in the series, it was the first non-crossover installment not to take place in the year or the year before the RP was made, instead opting to take place at the beginning of the 21st century. It was also the first entry in the series to not have a version number, instead opting for the year the RP takes place. GMed by LoganIsAwesome, it died out before it could start. Modern World 2015 The twelfth installment in the series, the title is derived from the year the RP was made, not the year the RP takes place in. GMed by Mr. Face, it died out. Category:RP series